Vic
Vic & Leen is a Philippine situational comedy of IBC aired every Sunday after Express Balita Weekend. It is topbilled by Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro. It premiered on January 8, 2017 on IBC, and worldwide on Global IBC. The show is a first sitcom of Anastacio after T.O.D.A.S. and the third project of Montenegro with her return for IBC after Whattaboys and Kailangan Kita. Anastscio and Montenegro are their regular co-hosts in the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! as a loveteam in January 2, 2017. Plot Vic & Leen is the romantic comedy about the officeman Vic (Victor Anastacio) and the sizzle heiress hottie girl Leen (Valeen Montenegro), who paired for love with their romantic relationship, He works in the office who determined as an officemate, while she does in the sizzle hot for love. Will Vic and Leen fall in love for relationship? Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Victor Anastacio as Victor "Vic" Manzano * Valeen Montenegro as Valeen "Leen" Manzano 'Supporting Cast' * Jane Oineza as Marlene Ramos * Joey Paras as Ogie Espinosa * April Gustilo as''' Luane Manaloto''' * Willie Nepomuceno as Ramon Manaloto * Aiza Marquez as Katrina dela Cruz * KC Montero as RJ Alvarez * Tricia Santos as Jenny Espanola * John James Uy as Raffy dela Cruz * Rufa Mi as Aura Moreno * Julian Estrada as Luigi Guevarra Guest Cast * Joem Bascon as Alvin Acosta (January 8, 2017) * Anna Vicente as Shaira Morales (January 15, 2017) * Victor Silayan as Carlo Cortez (January 22, 2017) * Beauty Gonzalez as Joanne Santiago (January 29, 2017) * Ingrid dela Paz as Claire Bartolome (February 5, 2017) * Jaypee de Guzman as Rafael Pedrosa (February 12, 2017) *'Coleen Garcia' as Janine Aguilar (February 19, 2017) * Onemig Bondoc as Luigi Garcia (February 26, 2017) *'Helga Krapf' as Alona Mina (March 5, 2017) *'Slater Young' as Michael Paderna (March 12, 2017) * Charee Pineda as Sam Avelinna (March 19, 2017) * Jon Lucas as Alfred Montero (March 26, 2017) * Nicole Andersson as Eula Gonzales (April 2, 2017) * Martin Escudero as Robin Agustin (April 9, 2017) * Princess Ryan as Alexandra Ramos (April 16, 2017) * Arkin del Rosario as Raffy Bautista (April 23, 2017) * Bianca Manalo as Valerie Medel (April 30, 2017) * Kiko Estrada as Aljur Trinidad (May 7, 2017) * Jeni Hernandez as Rebecca Mendoza (May 14, 2017) * Errol Abalayan as Michael Mendoza (May 21, 2017) * Empress Schuck as Andrea delos Santos (May 28, 2017) * Kazel Kinouchi as Linda Alano (June 4, 2017) * Janus del Prado as Miguel Aguilar (June 11, 2017) * Yassi Benitez as Shaina delos Reyes (June 18, 2017) * Fabio Ide as Robin Mendoza (June 25, 2017) See also * IBC-13 to focus on sports, quality drama, ‘light entertainment’ * Valeen Montenegro moves out GMA-7 for IBC-13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Vic & Leen on Facebook * Vic & Leen on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings